Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a trailer device and, more particularly, to a manually operated side dump trailer device.
Side dump trailers are well known implements used in construction and agriculture. Some examples of innovative devices, including side dump trailers, for transporting and dumping materials are shown in the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,275, Armington describes a frameless side dump trailer, having a cart type body with a draw bar for attachment to a tractor and a rear extension member mounted to the rear wheels. The body is supported on each end by pairs of interlocking brackets with each bracket rotatably connected to the lower supporting parts. The trailer body is emptied by attaching a hoist or crane to the middle of one side of the body using a chain, and elevating the connected side with the hoist or crane. The rotational pins are permanently connected to the brackets and supports.
Rempel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,038, disclose a power dump wagon with a conventional four-wheeled chassis with a triangular support frame (FIG. 4), holding a wagon box (FIG. 5). The box is pivotally fastened at one side to the triangular support frame at about ⅔ the height of the box. A piston and cylinder assembly is fastened between one edge of the chassis and near the center line of the box, at about ⅔ the box height. Extending the cylinder assembly pivots and empties the box. A conveyor in one side of the box assists in emptying the contents of the box. The box pivots only to one side of the chassis.
Bailey, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,798, discloses a dual side-dumping tractor and trailer assembly having a container bed supported on front and rear bunk assemblies. Hydraulic cylinders are fastened between each bunk assembly and one upper end of the container bed. The bunk assemblies are rotatably mounted to the trailer chassis (FIG. 7). Releasable hinge-mounted assemblies are positioned at each end of the bunks and are operated by cables. Releasing the hinges on one side of the trailer and extending the hydraulic cylinders dumps the contents of the container bed 10 (FIG. 5).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,481 by Boyer shows a side dumping trailer with a hopper box on a frame of a tractor-trailer. The box has side gates operated by hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, that control the opening of side doors of the hopper box, thus allowing dumping of the box contents to either side of the hopper box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214, Rogers describes a side dump trailer pulled by a truck having a fifth wheel. The trailer body is supported at the corners on rocker pin assemblies (FIG. 6). One of a pair of hydraulic cylinders is mounted at the top edge of each end of the trailer body and to the frame. Releasing the two rocker pin assemblies on one side of the trailer and extending the hydraulic cylinders, tilts the body to the opposite side and empties the trailer contents.
Golden, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,211, discloses a similar bidirectional side dump trailer with pivot connectors and supporting the trailer box. An elevating assembly beneath the box has two power cylinders with a lever between them to elevate and pivot the box to empty the contents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,971, Rogers describes another side dump trailer pulled by a truck having a fifth wheel. The trailer body is supported along both sides by supports that mate with other supports (FIG. 4). The first supports are rotatably attached in a permanent configuration, while other supports are releasably attached. A number of power cylinders are fastened between the frame and the bottom of the body which has the releasable supports. Extending the power cylinders with the supports detached rotates and tilts the body to empty the contents to one side of the trailer only.
Golden, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,417, discloses yet another bidirectional side dump trailer with hydraulically operated pivot connectors and with either a power cylinder below the box (FIG. 2) or with power cylinders at each end of the box (FIG. 11).
Thus, there exists an unmet need for a bidirectional side dump trailer that can fit into narrow confines, and which can be manually dumped by an individual. Further, there is a need for a side dump trailer which employs an elevated trailer box which an individual can selectively empty to one side or to the other as desired.
The present invention is a side dump trailer that empties to either side. The trailer includes a generally rectangular chassis with front and rear axles, each having a pair of wheels. The front end of the trailer chassis has a tongue with hitch for attachment to a suitable powered vehicle, with the front axle secured to the chassis via a swivel connection to allow steering of the trailer with the tongue. The chassis has an elevated support portion upon which a generally rectangular open top box is mounted. The box is trapezoidal in cross section, with a closed bottom supported on the elevated support portion of the chassis and an open top larger than the closed bottom thereof. The box is fastened to the support portion by four pairs of cylindrical bushings, one of each pair fastened at each corner of the box and the other of each pair fastened to the support portion. The bushing pairs each receive a removable connector pin inserted through both bushings. The apertures in the bushings and the connector pin are aligned with the chassis longitudinal center line. The trailer box is emptied by removing the connector pins from the two pairs of bushings on one side of the trailer, and elevating the side of the box adjacent thereto, pivoting the box on the two sets of bushings and pins on the opposite side, such that the contents of the box empties to the pivoting side of the box. A stop means secured to the chassis limits the rotational movement of the box to either side and prevents the box contents from falling on the wheels when emptying the box. The box is returned to the upright position by rotating the box in the opposite direction. Significantly, the side dump trailer requires only a single individual to empty the box selectively to one side or to the other, as desired.